Twists and Turns
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: When Harry has to leave after defeating Voldemort to escape the wrath of the Death Eaters, will he and Ginny be able to pick things up where they left off when he comes back 10 years later? Please read and review! Warning:Book 7 disregarded!
1. A Walk in the Dark

_I own none of the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to the amazing JK Rowling!_

It was over

It was over. That was the only thought going through Harry's head. It was over. Voldemont was finally dead and for the first time in many years the wizarding community could sleep in peace. Of course the there were the Death Eaters that needed to be stopped, but the major threat was gone. Harry reflected on the events of that day that had led up to this amazing event.

Ron and he had gone to the graveyard that morning to finish Voldemort off once and for all. Ron had very specific instructions that when Harry killed himself, for at this time Harry had thought he was the final horcrux, Ron would appear and vanquish Voldemort for good. Fortunately for Harry, Hermione apperated right before he said the fatal spell and screamed, "Harry, don't do it! You're not the final horcrux, that old sword was the thing of Gryffindor's. We've destroyed it!" When Hermione said those words

Harry immediately whirled at Voldemort and said the spell that Voldemort had used countless times, but not before Voldemort shot a jet of green light at Hermione. Harry shuddered as he remembered her pale face, cold hands, and still body.

Luckily the spell was not the one that Harry had feared, and Hermione was lying in the Weasley's house, badly injured. She wasn't dead…yet…but she was close. The spell had really harmed her. She was just barely clinging onto life. Ron never left her side. Harry smiled; at least one good thing had come out of the days horrible events. Ron had just figured out what Harry knew all along, that he loved Hermione. Harry suspected that if Hermione were to suddenly wake up there would be a ring in front of her face before you could say hippogriff.

And then there was Ginny. Oh how Harry smiled when he took her into his arms and kissed her for the first time in many months. Oh how his heart swelled when he finally had her again. You see, because of Voldemort he had bean forced to loose Ginny so the Dark Lord wouldn't harm her. Now that he was gone he had her again and it felt so right. Harry's face then turned into a scowl as he recalled a conversation he had had with Mr. Weasley that evening. "Harry," he said, "you must leave as soon as possible."

"But why?"

"Because the Death Eaters aren't going to be to pleased with you for killing their master."

"If I can kill Voldemort I can kill a bunch of Death Eaters."

"Harry, you don't understand…"

"No, you don't understand! I have a life here! I have Ron, Hermione, and…and Ginny."

"Oh, so that's it," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. It was his greatest hope that Harry and his little Ginny would get married. "Listen Harry, the Death Eaters will try to get to you any way possible, even if it means killing your friends."

"So that's it then, I have to leave and never come back."

"Not necessarily, just until the ministry rounds them all up and gets them in Azkaban."

"That could take ages!"

"I know, but you know you have to do it."

"I DON"T HAVE TO ANYTHING!! I JUST GOT GINNY BACK AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE HER AGAIN!"

"Harry, I understand how you feel…"

"YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEAL! WHY ARE GROWNUPS ALLWAYS SAYING THEY KNOW HOW I FEAL!"

"Harry, I know you're frustrated, but you have to listen…"

"NO I DON'T! IMAGINE IF YOU DIDN'T SEE MRS. WEASLEY FOR A YEAR AND FINALLY WHEN YOU SAW HER AGAIN YOU WERE TOLD YOU HAD TO LEAVE HER."

"Harry, I understand. I would be really mad if it was me, but…"

"NO, NO BUTS! I'M NOT…"

"HARRY, BE QUIET!" Harry immediately fell silent. He had never heard Mr. Weasley raise his voice like that, and he certainly didn't look to happy. "Thank you. Now listen Harry. I know you don't want to go, but it's the only way. I promise I will personally hunt Death Eaters day and night until you can come back, but you have to go."

"I'll think about it," Harry said after a long awkward pause. After that he grabbed his coat and headed out the door, and here he was. After an hour of walking under the deep black star covered with stars he made his decision. He was going to go…for Ginny's sake.

_Well, that's that chapter. This is my first fan fic, so please read and review! _


	2. Into Hiding

_I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! They all belong to the talented JK Rowling_

"Oh Harry, why do you have to go?" Harry was sitting in his favorite chair in the living room of the Burro and Ginny's head was resting on his lap while he was stroking her flaming red hair. "I've told you Ginny, it's the same reason I had to leave you before, to…"

"Protect me, I know. I just want you to leave me again."

"I don't want to leave you either, but I don't want you dead even more." Ginny let out a huge sigh, "I guess it's all for the best. "

"I know it is," Harry said kissing her. Harry got up, put his arm around her waist, and led her outside for a moonlit stroll.

...

"So where will you go mate?" Now Harry was with his two best friends. Hermione was still unconscious and barely clinging on, while Ron and Harry were sitting by her side talking about what was to come. "I don't know, maybe America or France."

"Hermione loved France," said Ron looking wistfully at Hermione's still form on the bed.

"Hey mate, I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

"But what if she won't be, Harry? I LOVE her and now she will never know how much I've always cared about her. I've bean so stupid and denied my feelings for too long, and now it might be too late."

"It's not mate, trust me. Within a week or so she will be just fine." After a long awkward pause where both were thinking what would happen of Harry was wrong Ron said, "So where exactly in France will you be?"

"I don't know if I'm even going to France, and if I knew I couldn't tell you."

"But why, I 'm your best mate!"

"That's exactly why I can't tell you. The Death Eaters will know you know and they will know where you are so they will come and kill you."

"I can take 'hem."

"Ron, come on mate. I know you're not that thick."

"I guess your right, but how will you know that all the Death Eaters are gone if you don't let anyone know where you are?"

"Your dad said he will make sure there is an article in the Daily Prophet that says the Death Eaters are gone."

"What if anything happens to you?"

"I'll be fine," Harry said, though not feeling sure of it himself.

...

It was late. It was very late, yet Harry was still up. You see, it was time. Harry was really busy piling cloths, books, quills, and every other item he owned in his big cedar trunk. He also had a hard time squishing Hedwig back into her cage. Suddenly Harry's watch started beeping. It was midnight. It was a new day. His birthday. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said, remembering one birthday 7 years ago. To escape the flood of letters Harry's uncle had taken his aunt, cousin, and Harry to this hut on a rock. That night a giant named Hagrid came and told him he was a wizard, changing his life forever. Harry finally stuffed the last bit of things in his trunk and, putting something in his pocket, went down the hall. He wanted to say good bye to someone before he left.

Harry slowly opened the door and snuck into the room where a still form was laying. "Ginny!" he whispered, "Ginny wake up!" Her eyes flew open, her expression wild, but when she saw it was only Harry her expression relaxed. "Ginny, it's time." That was it. That was all he had to say. Ginny lunged at him throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Harry, I'll miss you!" she said kissing him.

"I'll miss you too. I don't want to leave, but I have to."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. Ginny, I had to see you before I left. There is something I want to ask you very much."

He asked his question and, happier she had bean in her life, she gave her answer. She then turned to get a quick drink from her bedside table and when she turned back he was gone.

...

Ginny quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and went down stairs to breakfast. "Good morning dear," Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny entered the kitchen, "How was your night last night?"

"It was wonderful mother, absolutely wonderful!"

"That's nice. Where's Harry? I tell you, that boy can sleep longer than both Fred and George put together."

"Oh, Harry left last night."

"Ginny dear, I'm so sorry. Why didn't he come to say good bye to the rest of us?"

"I think he didn't want to make it any harder on himself that it already was. The only reason he came to see me was that he wanted to give me this." And with that Ginny held out her hand exposing a lovely diamond ring. Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek that could be heard all over London, "OH GINNY! THIS IS WONDERFULL! Just think of it, my youngest daughter engaged, and to Harry Potter too! Why this is spectacular Ginny! When will the wedding be?"

"When he returns, so not for a couple of years."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you. Arthur! Arthur! Look at what our baby girl's got! Just look at her hand!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as her husband and entered the room.

"Why Ginny, what a lovely ring you have," said Mr. Weasley jokingly, "Who ever is it from? It can't be young Harry can it? But we all know how he's bean hanging around my little girl all summer! Still, it can't be!"

"It is from Harry father. He gave it to me before…before he left." All the composure and excitement Ginny had had because of being engaged went right out the door as she said those words to her father. She immediately burst into tears and sunk onto the floor. Mrs. Weasley ran over to her. "There, there my pet. He'll be back before you know it. You'll see. Why, I bet all my magic that he'll be back before the year is out. You'll see. It'll all be just fine."

_Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I'll take all suggestions into consderation! Please keep 'em comming!_


	3. 10 Years Later

_Here is the next chapter! I seriously considered the suggestion to shorten the time span, but there are somethings happening later on and in the sequels I'm planning that I feal just wouldn't work otherwise. Harry and Ginny will still have kids though so don't worry! Also, I added a couple lines in CH 2 to make a few things a little clearer. Enjoy!  
_

_As always, I don't own any of the characters, except for Molly Weasley II, as they all belong to JK Rowling! _

Harry was in France, Paris to be exact. He had bean there for 10 years now and was sort of used to it. He had to hide his scar and die his hair so on one would recognize him, but like I said, he had gotten used to his new look. He could see why Hermione liked France so much, it was beautiful. The café's, the bistros, the Eiffel Tower, and lots of people made up the splendor that is France. What Harry liked the best was all the people. It made it easy for him to hide.

Harry looked at the front page of the paper every day hoping that that day would be the day he could go home to the Burrow, his friends …and his fiancé. He still couldn't believe it. He and Ginny were engaged and would be married when he returned to England. Thinking of Ginny made his stomach lurch and his heart heavy. "Stop it Harry," he said to himself, "just stop thinking about her." He couldn't forget though. "Well, I'll just go to my favorite café and get something to eat," he said, "that always helps."

So off he went through the streets of Paris to the Café de la Chance or the café of luck. It did prove to be lucky because as Harry was searching for an open table he spied a man with red hair. Now the only people that Harry knew who had red hair were the Weasley's and when Harry looked closer at the person it was Percy Weasley himself, surrounded by a bunch of people. Suddenly a reporter came out of the shadows wearing bug buggy glasses and a quick quotes quill behind her ear. "Minister, how are things in the wizarding world right now?" she asked Percy. "Not now Rita," he replied, "I'm in a very important meeting. Ask me your questions later." Now this surprised Harry. He knew the Minister of Magic was coming to France, and he knew there was a new minister now that Scrimigor was dead, but he didn't know the minister was Percy.

"Come on Minister," Rita wasn't backing down, "at least tell us how your plans for rebuilding the wizarding world are going now that all the Death Eaters have bean dead for 5 years." Harry almost choked as he took a big sip of soda. The Death Eaters had bean dead for 5 years! How come he didn't know about this? He had to get back! He had to get back to Ron, Hermione…and Ginny. He called the waiter over, paid, and went around the corner into the empty alley. Unfortunately Harry still didn't have his apparition license so he had to take the bus. The Knight Bus was this crazy bus that muggles couldn't see. It was driven by an old man named Ernie Prang and the conductors name was Stan Shunpike. Harry didn't much like going on it, but it was the quickest way to get back to Ginny. He stuck out his wand arm and the bus appeared.

...

1 crazy hour long bus ride later Harry was standing on the door step of the Burrow about to ring the door bell. He paused. This was it. He was home. He was about to see Ginny. His pulse started racing and he was having trouble breathing. What if they didn't recognize him? That was silly; he had changed his hair back and un-hid his scar. "Just do it Harry," he said to himself. The door bell rang and a plump red headed which answered the door, "Hi Mrs. Weasley, I'm back!" Mrs. Weasley let out a piercing shriek, and swung the big heavy frying pan she was holding at him. The last thing Harry saw before the dark over took him was Ginny running quickly down the stairs and looking at him in horror.

...

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, I believe he's starting to finally wake up."

"Mum, is he going to be all right?"

"Of course he will dear." These were the first things Harry heard when he started to come to. He recognized them as the voices of the Weasley's, but there was one voice he didn't hear…Ginny's. Suddenly he remembered the look on her face and his heart sunk. "Why did she hate me so?" he asked himself. He groaned. Maybe if he went back to sleep it would all turn out just to be a horrible nightmare and everything would be all right when he woke up again. Unfortunately Mrs. Weasley had other plans. "Come on Harry dear, wake up," she said splashing cold water on his face. "There now, take a sip of water and you'll be just fine." Harry opened his eyes, sat up, and took the sip of water offered him by Mrs. Weasley. He was in the living room of the Burrow, in his old favorite chair. All the Weasley's' were standing around him, smiling. All but one, that is. Ginny was missing from the group, just as Harry had suspected. "Boy Harry you sure gave us quite a scare there," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mrs. Weasley, why did you hit me with that frying pan?"

"I'm dreadfully sorry about that dear, but we thought you were an inferi."

"A what?"

"Any inferi," Ron piped in, "you know Harry, those bodies Voldemort used to use."

"Oh, those things. Why would you think I was an inferi?"

"Because dear, we thought you've bean dead for 7 years."

"And when you showed up mom made the conclusion you were an inferi so she tried to get you with the only weapon she had. Of course when it knocked you out we knew you weren't one, since nothing but magic is supposed to destroy them," Ron piped in again.

"Wait a minute; I've bean dead for 7 years!"

"Yes dear, it was in Rita Skeeter's section of the Daily Prophet 3 years after you left."

"Apparently they didn't think the great Harry Potter deserved a front page memoriam," Ron said grinning. "Why didn't you know about this Harry, you said you would read the paper every day?"

"I only read the front page. Why wasn't any information on the Death Eaters being gone printed?"

"It was dear, also in Rita Skeeter's section."

"Mr. Weasley, you said it would be on the front page."

"I know Harry, I know," Mr. Weasley said, "but since I thought you were dead I didn't see the point of pushing to have it on the front."

"I guess that makes since." Suddenly a little girl about 5 years old, with flaming red hair ran into the room shouting, "Daddy, Daddy!" Ron turned around and grinned as the little girl ran into his arms. "Hello my little angel how was the park?"

"Oh it was wonderful! Me and mommy fed the ducks, and I played on the play ground."

"Speaking of mommy, where is she Molly?"

"Here I am!" Harry gave a start. A woman with bushy brown hair and had just entered the room.

"Hello dear," said Hermione as she came over and kissed Ron.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron, "look who came back from the dead." Hermione took one look at the man sitting on the couch and, "HARRY! OH HARRY IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"So I've heard," Harry grumbled. "It's great to see you again too Hermione. The last time I saw you you were unconscious." He then turned to Ron, "Congrats mate, I told you everything would work out all right. When was the wedding?"

"Well," Ron said, "Hermione came to about a week after you left. I told her how I felt after another week, we went out on 5 dates, and on the fifth one I asked her to be my wife."

"And I said yes," Hermione said, "the wedding was a month later."

"Wow you guys, congratulations. Now will you please introduce me to this little mite," Harry asked, looking at the little girl hiding behind Hermione's leg.

"This is Molly. We named her after Ron's mother. We almost named her Lilly, after your mum, since we couldn't exactly name her after you."

"And how old are you," Harry questioned, turning to the girl. She immediately buried her head even further into her mother's leg.

"Now Molly," Hermione said soothingly, crouching down by her daughter, "This is a friend of mommy's and daddies. He's very nice. Why don't you tell him what a big girl you are."

Molly walked forward and shyly held up 5 fingers. "Five," said Harry feigning surprise, "why, you are a big girl." She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Harry suddenly remembered something and pulled the croissant he had ordered out of his trunk. "Here, enjoy." The girls brown eyes grew wide and she grabbed the treat and went into the kitchen. Harry chuckled to himself. He liked this little imp and felt they would become best friends.

_Well, that's that. I'll try and get chapter 4 up tomorrow. Please read and review! _


	4. Ginny

_So, here is Chapter 4! Thanks you so much to all of those who have reviewed or put me as a favorite! You guys rock!  
Again, I do not own theese characters, they belonmg to JK Rowling! _

During this whole little powwow downstairs Ginny was up in her room, lying on her bed, with tears streaming down her face. Oh yes, she was happy that Harry was back, there was no question about that, but it was also because he was back that she was so miserable. Ginny heard a quite knock on the door and his voice, "Ginny, can I come in."

"Of course Harry," she said wiping her eyes, "the door's unlocked." He entered and immediately came over and kissed her. Oh how wonderful it felt! She had never felt this happy for the past ten years, and yet it was all so horrible at the same time. "I missed you down stairs," Harry said as he finally broke the kiss and put his arm around her waist, "you're the person I most wanted to see when I got back."

"I missed you too Harry," she said trying to keep her composure. Oh why did he have to be so perfect! His gorgeous green eyes seamed to Ginny to look down in her very soul and his smile, oh his smile made Ginny just melt inside. Why did he come back?! Her sorrow must have shown in her face for the next thing Harry said to her was, "Ginny, are you okay?" Now was the time, she had to tell him. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you…" she couldn't do it; she couldn't hurt him, "I'm engaged." He just smiled at her, why did he have to smile, "Of course you are, we got engaged 10 years ago."

"No Harry, I mean I'm engaged to someone else." He still had that gorgeous smile on his face until the impact of what Ginny said to him hit him like a ton of bricks. Why did she have to hurt him, why?! He took his arm away from her waist and Ginny grabbed frantically and held his hand, "Harry I…" He held up his other hand, "Who?" was the only thing he said to her. "His name is James Walker…he's a muggle."

"How long?"

"I met him abut 5 years after you 'died' at a party. We started dating and we got engaged a month ago. The wedding is in 5 more months." He finally turned and looked her in the face, "Does he know you're a witch?"

"Yes," said Ginny indignantly, "I told him the moment he asked me to marry him." They sat in an uncomfortable silence for five minutes before Ginny finally spoke up, "Harry listen, I really love you…"

"Then merry me Ginny like we planned 10 years ago! If you love me… be my wife!" Harry was shouting at her.

"…But James has a special place in my heart, and I just can't do that to him!" she finished

"You knew we were engaged! Why did you get engaged again?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Ginny cried in exasperation, crumbling to the floor with tears streaming down her cheek. Harry immediately saw he had made a mistake, "Listen Ginny I…"

"GO! JUST GO!" she cried pointing to the door. She heard it open then shut, and she knew her true love was gone forever.

…

Down stairs Hermione and Ron heard a bunch of shouting and then Ginny sobbing. Seconds later they heard foot steps on the stairs and Harry wized past them grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Hermione looked at Ron, "So, you think she's told him?"

"No," Ron replied sarcastically, "I think their just yelling at each other for fun." Ron had to quickly jump out of the way as Hermione swatted at him, grinning. They sat in silence for a few minutes listening to Ginny's cries and them Hermione gave Ron the look that plainly said, "Well he's your best friend. Go talk to him." Ron suddenly became very interested in his shoes, but no one can withstand Hermione for long, and soon he just got up, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. Hermione grinned and then went up stairs to comfort the distraught Ginny.

She was engaged! Harry thought those words with open contempt. She was engaged…to a muggle. He just couldn't believe that he, the great Harry Potter, had lost the love of his life to a muggle. He had bean able to defeat numbers of death eaters, a basilisk, dementors, and even Lord Voldemort, but he hadn't bean able to beat a muggle when it came to winning Ginny's affections. Harry heard panting and foot steps behind him, but he didn't turn around. It was probably just some dog any ways. "Hey mate, wait up!" It was Ron! Harry turned around and waited for his best friend to catch up with him. When he did they kept on walking in an awkward silence. Finally Ron spoke up, "So…I take it she's told you then."

"Yep," was Harry's cold reply. "You really can't blame her mate."

"Oh yeah, give me one reason why I can't."

"Because, she thought you were dead. You can't really blame her for moving on with her life."

"Oh yes I can. She could've waited. She knows better than to believe any thing Rita Skeeter and that stupid quill of hers writes."

"She did wait Harry! When the announcement came out in the paper that you were dead she didn't believe it. She still wore her ring and went around as if nothing was wrong and you would walk in that door any second. 'Rita Skeeter wrote it anyways,' she said, 'and you just can't trust her.' Two years later the announcement came out that the Death Eaters were gone and she was so happy! She couldn't wait to be your wife. She waited 6 months hoping you would come. One day she went out for a walk and when she came back she took off the ring and hid it in a box in her closet. That's when we knew that it was all over. Ginny had given up." Harry just kept walking in dead silence, not saying a word, so Ron went on, "She was miserable that year. Nothing could make her cheer up. She met James and she started to be a bit happier, but not nearly as happy as she was with you."

"Your point?" Harry said, throwing Ron a disbelieving glance. "My point," Ron replied, annoyed, "is that she's CRAZY about you. She loves you more than life it's self. She would never want to try and hurt you. She'd do anything for you!"

"Not everything apparently," said Harry coldly. "Hey, give her a break okay. Let her get used to the idea of you being back and she'll tell that James what's-his-name that she doesn't love him."

"I hope your right Ron."

"Hey, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time…" Harry said grinning. Ron slapped him in the arm and the two friends turned around and walked home.

…

Hermione walked up the stairs to Ginny's room and heard heart-wrenching sobs coming from behind the door. She knocked quietly. "Go away Harry! I never want to see you again!" was the shouted reply. "Ginny, it's me, Hermione. Let me in."

"No, I don't want to see anyone, just go away!" There was a loud pop and quick as a wink Hermione was sitting next to Ginny's sobbing form on the bed. "Rats," Ginny said, "I forgot you could do that." Than all at once Ginny lost it again getting Hermione's shoulder all wet. Hermione, the mother that she was, just sat there stroking Ginny's head and saying things like "There, there," and "It will be all right." After Ginny had calmed down enough to talk Hermione asked, "So you told Harry about James didn't you."

"Yes, and he totally blew up at me. I thought he would get mad, but not like that."

"Well Ginny, you have to remember that, one, Harry had never had the best temper in the world and, two, that you mean the world to him. He was going to be a little more than a bit upset. I mean, he'd do anything for you, even die so that you could be saved."

"I know he loves me…and I love him!" Ginny said sending a fresh spray of tears down her already wet cheeks. After a while Hermione broke the silence by asking,"

"Do you love James as much as you love Harry?"

"Well…no, but I'm fond of him and…"

"That doesn't matter Ginny. If you love Harry you should marry him and not James. Who you marry is who you spend the rest of your life with, and you would have a pretty pathetic life if you didn't marry the man you love."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to choose."

"Your right. I don't… but you do. My advice would be to marry the man you love no matter what. I mean, I'm fond of Victor Krum, but I love your brother, and that is who I married."

"But I don't want to hurt James…"

"Than marry him."

"But I don't want to hurt Harry even more."

"Than marry _him_."

"I'm so confused!" Ginny ended. She then flopped on her bed sending a fresh wave of tears down her face. "Why me!" she though as she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Desperate Measures

_Okay people, good news. I'm going to be gone this weekend so I'm posting up the rest of my story today! I'll also be posting the first chapter to the sequel "A Bend in the Road" if you want to start checking that out. Enjoy!_

_Again, theese characters aren't mine, but they belong to JK Rowling! _

A month past and, the house slipped into a nice daily routine and things went back to normal, or, at least as normal as it could get a the Burrow. A couple weeks after getting back Harry learned that Bill and Fleur had a lovely 5 year old girl . Percy and Fred had also gotten married and had kids of there own. "Uncle Harry" soon became one of the kid's favorites and Harry spent many wonderful hours catering to their amusement. True to his prediction Molly was his favorite and the two soon became thick as thieves. The two played tea party, "quidditch", and went exploring all the time. Harry just loved Molly's since of adventure, humor, and fun. Mostly though, here red hair and big brown eyes reminded him of Ginny. That's right, Ginny still hadn't relented and the wedding plans were going along smoothly.

It was just another normal day when Ron came up with the idea. He, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in the living room just talking. Well, actually, Harry and Hermione were talking and Ron was just sitting there, deep in though. After a while Ron suddenly looked like he had a light bulb over his head. "I've got it!" he exclaimed jumping out of his chair. "Eureka," Hermione said sarcastically. "What do you have Ron?" Harry looked at his friend quizzically. "An idea to get you and Ginny back together."

"Oh, do tell."

"You see, you will go on a double date with Ginny and James. During the date you will brag all about your new "girl friend" and just act like she is the most wonderful person in the world."

"And this will help, how? You know Ginny is the only girl I could ever love."

"I know Harry, you don't have to love the girl; you just have to pretend you do. Ginny will get so jealous that she will have to start liking you again."

"It's kookie," said Harry. "It's crazy," said Hermione. "And it just…"

"might…"

"work."

"Brilliant!" said Ron, "now the question is, who will your date be?"

"Cho?" suggested Hermione. "She's hated me ever since that day in Hogsmead." countered Harry.

"Parvatti?" Ron asked. "She's hated me ever since the Yule Ball."

"Pansy Perkinson?"

"No way am I dating a Slytherin!"

"Lavender?"

"Oh yeah, and be called 'Awwy' all evening!"

"Susan Bones?"

"I don't know her that well."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"You guys told me she married Neville ages ago."

"Romilda Vane?"

"Not after she tried to give me love potion."

"Well I'm stumped Harry," Ron ended, "There really is nobody out there for you but Ginny is there?"

"I tried to tell you Ron but you just wouldn't listen to me!"

"Wait," exclaimed Hermione, "I've got it! Oh this is just perfect Harry, she was in Ginny's year at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, blue eyes, blonde hair, and she is very nice. I also happen to know that Ginny hates her just as much as you hate Malfoy. Her name is Anaya and she works at the ministry with Ron."

"Oh I know her, she's really cute!" Hermione was about to give Ron a quick thump on the head when he added, "though not as cute as you," and kissed her. "So, she's an auror then?" asked Harry. "Yeah, Ron answered, "and a mighty good one at that. She's the head of the whole department. She has an amazing bat-bogy hex."

"She's also a fair flyer," added Hermione while Ron shook his head in agreement. "I don't know guys; what if she doesn't like that I'm just using her to get to Ginny."

"Oh we'll explain everything to her," said Ron, "she'll be happy to lend a hand."

"Well…" said Harry, "It's worth a shot. Just as long as she's not a Slytherin." They all laughed and went out the door to enjoy the beautiful August sun set.

…

Ginny was just sitting quietly in her room when she heard a soft knock at her door. "Come in," she said. When Harry entered she jumped up and knocked her ink bottle to the floor, sending a deep blue stain all over the carpet. Harry hadn't bean to her room since the day she told him about James, and now here he was smiling that wonderful smile while he watched her quickly clean up with a flick of her wand. "Harry," she said regaining her composure, "how nice to see you up here. It's bean a while since we talked."

"I know," he replied, "that's the main reason I came up here. Listen Ginny, I love you, and I always will. Even if you can't be my wife, we can still be friends right?" Ginny grinned, "I'd like that."

"Great, then what do you say we go on a double date; you and James along with me and Anaya? I know the perfect spot."

"Anaya? You mean that witch who works with Ron?" Harry was pleased to hear a little amount of hurt in Ginny's voice, "You're dating _her?"_

"Yeah, do you know her well? She was in your year."

"Yeah, I know her," _and I loathe her_ Ginny thought.

"Well then, what do you say to my double date idea?"

"Sounds nice. Where will you take us?" Harry just grinned and said, "You'll see," as he slipped out and shut the door behind him. After Harry left Ginny threw herself on her bed, letting out the tears she had bean holding in since Harry said he found someone else. The words hit her like ice, he had found someone else. She had lost him forever now. He was gone and he had taken a piece of Ginny's heart with him.

…

That Saturday Ginny was up in her room with Molly deciding what to where on her big double date with James, Harry, and …_Anaya; _Ginny though that name with contempt. She had loathed Anaya ever since they met their first year at Hogwarts. How ever well Ginny had done on something, Anaya had always bean one step ahead. When Ginny got 10 O.W.L.S. Anaya started bragging at school that she got 11. Then their was the time that Ginny got a pygmy puff and was so excited to show it to her friends. No one in school had one yet, you see. Unfortunately Anaya had also gotten one and beat her to the unveiling therefore getting credit for being the first to have a pygmy puff.

The only thing that Ginny had beat Anaya in was in her love life. Ginny had dated the great Harry Potter, while Anaya had only managed the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, Roger Davies. But now Anaya had beaten her at that too. Ginny had to bite her lip to keep herself from crying in front of her niece. Instead she asked, "Molly, what dress do you think I should wear?"

"Oh, the gold one definitely," Molly exclaimed, "Uncle Harry especially likes it. He couldn't keep his eyes off you when you wore it last night." Ginny blushed, but what the little imp said was true. Last night all the adults went out to a fancy restaurant for dinner and Harry had barely taken his eyes of Ginny in her new gold dress that went with her hair. She had to admit that she really enjoyed the attention he had given her. "The gold one it is then," she replied smiling.

…

"Harry," Ginny called up the stairs, "our ride's here!" Ginny soon heard foot steps coming down the stairs and Harry appeared. Ginny thought he looked very handsome in his new dress robes, and he was smiling at her. Offering her his arm he said, "Shall we go my lady?" Grinning she took it and they strolled down the walk to James waiting car.

…

"So Harry," Anaya purred, "where are you taking us?"

"No where fancy, "Harry replied, "just Le Bistro d'Amour."

"Le Bistro d'Amour," Ginny said, "but that's in…"

"Paris, I know," and with that Harry snapped his fingers and the car disappeared and reappeared in the dark, deserted alley Harry had caught the night bus in. James quickly slammed on the breaks, a look of pure terror on his face. Anaya and Ginny laughed as Harry said, "keep going James, and turn left at the sign."

"Blimey," James said as he started the car, "I wish you guys wouldn't do that. Anaya put her had on Harry's shoulder, "So Harry, are we really going to Le Bistro d'Amour?"

"Yes we are. Would I lie to you?" At this both Ginny and Anaya squealed. "But Harry," said Ginny clearly impressed, "that's the most expensive restaurant on Paris."

"Have you forgotten how much money I have from me mum and dad, not to mention Sirius and Dumbledore? Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. Harry grinned and sat back in his chair to enjoy the ride.

…

"And I'll have a steak," Ginny told Harry, who immediately translated that into French for the waiter. The waiter left and the group slipped into an uncomfortable silence. _Time for phase two_ Harry thought as he said, "James, tell me about your self."

"Well, I'm the owner of a major software company," James replied with a shrug. "He started it himself," Ginny added, smiling and stroking his arm, "He makes 5 million dollars a year."

"Wow! Well, did you know Anaya is the head of the Auror office and makes 6 million galleons a year?"

"Cool!" Ginny said feigning a smile, "I always knew Anaya would succeed. James has won the Nobel Prize for his work with computers."

"That's amazing, did you know Anaya won the Order of Merlin, first class, for her amazing capture of all the Death Eaters."

"Wow! James…"

"…And," said Harry, cutting her off, "she can perform an amazing Bat-Bogey Hex." Harry knew at once he had hit a nerve, for Ginny was very proud of her Bat-Bogey Hex. Her face turned as red as her hair and she glared at him. James, sensing something was wrong said, "Uhh… nice weather we've bean having." Anaya quickly played along, "Oh yes. Warm and sunny, just the way I like it."

"It has bean nice," Ginny agreed, her face turning its normal shade of peach. After another long awkward pause Anaya decided to speak, saying in a mocking tone, "What is it you do Granger? I heard you were the bathroom cleaner at the Hogs Head, and I thought you could sink no lower." Harry felt his temper rising and before Ginny could respond he said, "Ginny in one of the top healers at St. Mungo's and has won an Order of Merlin, first class, for her work." After he said that he realized he had lost his one chance to get his love back. By sticking up for her he let her know he still cared. He sunk down in his chair and slammed his head against the table just as the waiter set down his soup á l'oignon.

…

When the got to Anaya's house Harry was about to say good bye when Anaya laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Harry, will you walk me to the door." Taken aback he replied, "Sure," without even thinking about it. The walked up and when they got to the door step Anaya smiled. It wasn't the grin of the Cheshire cat she'd bean using all night, but a nice smile that showed all her pearly white teeth. When she spoke the honey from her voice was instantly gone, "So, how'd I do?"

"What?" Harry said, clearly confused. "How was my acting? Do you think I was horrible enough?"

Catching on Harry said, "You were acting? I couldn't tell at all, but then again, I've never met you before."

"Thanks. Do you think we made Ginny jealous enough?"

"Oh yeah, she was totally mad! She was, at least, until…"

"…You blew it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh well. You stuck up for her, and girls like that in guys. At least, I do," and with that she leaned in towards Harry and pecked him on the cheek before heading inside. Harry walked back to James waiting car in a haze. Sure there weren't fire works, but if Ginny didn't work out Anaya seamed nice enough.

…

Ginny watched Harry and Anaya talking for what seamed like days, and when Anaya leaned in and kissed Harry it seamed like years before her lips left his cheek. Ginny had to burry her face in a tissue pretending to sneeze so that she wouldn't cry. James was nice and all, but Harry was her world. When he looked at her she melted and when he kissed her the stars seamed to shine 10 times brighter. With James there was none of that, nothing at all. He had said he would always love her, but he was just saying those words. He obviously loved Anaya now, and she had totally lost him for good


	6. Advice From Mommy

_All theese characters aren't mine, but they belong to JK Rowling! _

Ginny was laying in her bead one evening a week later when a knock came at the door and Harry walked in. "Hey," he said, "do you have any money I could borrow. I haven't had a chance to get to Gringgotts lately and I'm broke at the moment."

"Oh, yeah. What do you need it for?"

"I have a date with Anaya tonight and I have to pick her up in 10 minutes." Ginny groaned. He had gone out with Anaya every other day this past week and Ginny's heart couldn't take it much longer. She longed to tell him exactly how she felt and to kiss him again. She wanted so much to marry him and be his wife, but she just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to James. "Here, take it." she then turned her back on him and pretended to be watching a gnome out her window. When she heard the soft click of the door shutting she turned onto her back and started weeping.

…

Little Molly was walking up the stairs to get a towel for her mom when she heard sobs coming from behind her aunt Ginny's room. With out thinking twice she opened the door and walked in. The cries ceased immediately and her aunt turned around. "Oh Molly, "she said with a look of relief on her face, "it's you. I though your uncle Harry…" So that's why her aunt was crying. Molly's mom had told her that her aunt loved Harry and that Harry was CRAZY about her aunt. She just didn't understand why they didn't get married and why instead her aunt was going to marry this stupid muggle. Isn't that what people who love eachother do, get married? She decided now was a good time as any to get her questions answered. "Aunt Ginny, do you love Uncle Harry?" Ginny just sat there for a moment with her mouth open, not knowing how exactly to answer. Finally she found her voice and answered, "You know I love James Molly."

"Well…you _say_ you do."

"Of course I love James! I'm getting married to him aren't I?"

"Yeah, but mommy says you can get married without loving the person, although she don't see why you would."

"Oh, why wouldn't you?" Ginny said smiling at her favorite niece. "Well, because mommy says you'd be miserable, especially if you loved someone else something fierce. Can you just imagine living your whole life with someone you don't love?" Molly shuddered at the thought and looked at her aunt; She was frowning and staring out the window, apparently deep in thought. Finally Ginny spoke up saying, "But what if you didn't want to hurt the person's feelings?" Molly just shook her head in exasperation; her aunt really didn't get this. "Mommy says it would be better to hurt their feelings than make them live with someone who didn't love them. Everyone deserves someone who really loves them." Ginny opened her mouth about to speak when she closed it shaking her head. Molly grinned, she had won. Deciding not to press the subject any further she got up to leave the room and leave Ginny to her thoughts, when her aunt spoke up, "Your mommy is sure smart Molly. Tell he thanks for the advice." Molly just grinned and left the room.

…

As her niece left the room, Ginny was puzzled. She thought the answer was simple, but after talking to Molly she could see that it wasn't all black and white. When Molly had asked her to think of a life married to someone other then her true love Ginny saw herself poor and downtrodden. Everything was bleak and all the sparkle had left her eyes. She just went around like a zombie doing endless house chores. Just like her niece Ginny had shuddered at the thought of such a life, but what could she do?

She was fond of James and James certainly loved her, but…_Harry. _Oh, she loved Harry with a passion, and she could tell that she meant the world to him. She wanted so much to be his wife. "Then why don't you," said a little voice in her head, "just break up the engagement with James and be happy." "But it's not that easy through dear. James would be crushed." Ginny shook her head resolutely. She would NOT break off the engagement. As she made up her mind something Molly had said came back to her, "Everyone deserves someone who really loves them." It wasn't going to be easy, but Ginny knew what she had to do.

…

Ginny walked up the stairs to Harry's room a couple hours later and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the call from behind the door. Ginny took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back. She entered the room and enjoyed seeing the look of pure shock on Harry's face. Regaining his composure he said, "What do you need?" This was no time for beating about the bush. She just had to come out and say it. "Harry, I love you. I want to marry _you_ and not James," she paused for a second to catch her breath, "I've called off the engagement." The look on his face was one of pure shock and joy, "Are you serious?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Well, if you'll have me." Harry scooped her up in his arms and started kissing her like he never had before and oh how wonderful it felt. When the broke apart she said with a grin, "I'll take that as a yes."


	7. Happily Ever After

_For the final time in this story, these characters don't belong to me, but to JK Rowling! _

One wonderful hour later Ginny and Harry walked down the stairs. Harry's arm was around her waist and they were smiling and talking to each other. The plain golden band Ginny had bean wearing for the past couple months had bean exchanged for the giant diamond she had worn 10 years earlier. When Mrs. Weasley saw them together she gave out a huge scream of delight and swept them into a HUGE bear hug. Hermione started talking about the wedding plans at about a mile a minute. Molly just grinned and told her aunt Ginny, "I told you so." What was Ron's reaction? Well, he started lecturing Harry about treating his sister right and all that jazz, but in the end he said that he was happier Ginny was marrying Harry and not, "that stupid muggle." And Harry and Ginny? They were the two happiest people you've ever seen in your life.

…

2 month's later Ginny was in her room pacing back and forth. She was in a gorgeous gown of pale gold and had a crown of flowers attached to a silky gold vale in her hair. She was unaware of any of these things, because today was the day she had bean waiting for for 10 years. Today was the day she was getting married and she would become Mrs. Genevra Potter. She shuddered…maybe just Ginny Potter. She started pacing again as Little Molly entered the room. "Oh Aunt Ginny," she said her eyes widening, "you look gorgeous. Uncle Harry is going to LOVE you!"

"He already does, thank you very much."

"I know. I'm so happy you guys are getting married."

"We have you to thank for that. If it hadn't bean for you talking some since into me that day we wouldn't have a wedding today," Ginny grabbed her squealing niece into her arms and gave her a huge kiss. The door opened and Harry walked in, "Hey, save the kissing for the ceremony," he said coming over and giving Ginny one himself. Molly, looking mortified said, "Uncle Harry, your not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, Grandma said so. It's bad luck."

"I'll risk it," he said giving Ginny one last kiss. "You'll be ready to start in about 10 minutes?" he asked. "Sounds good."

"Great, your dad will come in when it's time."

"All right, see you then." When Harry left Ginny immediately collapsed onto a chair and started breathing heavily. "Aunt Ginny," Molly asked, "are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine dear, just really nervous is all."

"I never understand why people get nervous before their wedding," Molly said with a shake of her head, "You're getting married to the man you love and shouldn't be nervous."

"That's easier said then done."

"I guess." The door opened for the third time and Mr. Weasley walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm sorry," he said, "I must have entered the wrong room. I'm looking for a poor, freckled little girl. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Dad!" said Ginny clearly embarrassed. "You look lovely Ginny," he said as he took her arm. "Thanks dad." With that they left the room with Molly leading the way.

…

The whole procession walked down the isle. First there was Molly as the flower girl, fallowed by Bill and Fleur's little boy being the ring bearer. Then came Ginny and her father fallowed by Ginny's bridesmaid, Hermione. At the end of the isle stood Ron and Harry who was grinning at the sight of his lovely bride. When they reached the end of the isle Harry took Ginny's hand and lead her up to the podium where Percy was waiting. Since he was the minister of magic he was the one who would perform the ceremony. "Take out your wands please," he said curtly, "and touch the two tips together. Good. Now, repeat after me.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wife, as long as there is magic on this earth."

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wife, as long as there is magic on this earth," Harry repeated, looking her in the eyes. After he finished saying these words a jet of pure white light shot out of his wand and surrounded Ginny. It felt wonderfully warm and cozy, like a hug or kiss from Harry. "Now you Ginny," Percy said. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband as long as there is magic on this earth." The same thing happened when Ginny finished as had happened with Harry, except this time Harry was the one surrounded in white light. "The rings," Percy hissed at the boy, who quickly ran forward and handed his the two wedding bands. Percy took them in his hands and muttered, "Migicus Amouré." The rings glowed slightly pink as Harry slipped Ginny's ring on her hand and Ginny did the same to Harry. "I pronounce you both husband and wife; finally, you may now kiss the bride."

_Well, that's that! Like I mentioned before the sequel is "A Bend in the Road" if you want to check it out! _


End file.
